Valentines Day
by sheong191
Summary: Conan decided to to use an antidote to spend this Valentines that with Ran but something else happen. ConanxAi or ShinichixRan I am really not happy with this fanfic anyway just read it.


**a/N**: This is actually my first fanfic, so please review honestly. Don't flame to much on my idea because I' m just 15. This isn't much of my idea, sorry for stealing your idea ShihoxShinichi.

**Note**: I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyoma owns it and that he is the one who draws the Manga not me!

**Valentines Day**

Note: It has already been 3 years since the Black Organization was brought down by the FBI with the help of Conan and Haibara and not to forget Kaito Kuroba who help them take down the criminal Organoization as a revenge for his father. Now Conan was trasfered to Hakasae's house because Kogoro & Eri were together again and he is afraid that Ran might find out about his true identity.

**Conan's POV**

It's Valentines day, what should I do? hmmm should I ask Ran out, no I can't ask her out as Conan Edogawa maybe I should ask Haibara out thi- Damm it what am I Thinking I already love Ran and only her, Haibara is just my good friend. I will just ask her for a temporary antidote so I can ask Ran out.

** Hakasae's House**

Haibara ca-can I have a temporary antidote, I wanna ask Ran-

before he could finish his sentence Haibara cut him to say "No"

"But why?" Conan aked in a surprise tone

I said no means no, you already exceeded the amount of temporary antidote just to meet your so called PRINCESS. Now just leave me alone, I am bu-

"Why do you care so much about me?" this time its Conan's turn to cut her from finishing her sentence

Haibara was shocked to hear what Conan said but she quickly answer back " Don't think too much, its just that if you are gone there is no one can test my antidotes on. Then she went straight into her room and slam the door.

"Ha-Haibara just give it to me, I won't ask again" he answered back but there is no response from her.

**Haibara's POV**

Am I SICK? I think I'm. Why did I care so much about him. Is it true that I- no it can't be I just want him to live so that I can test my antidotes on him. There is no way I am in love with a Corpse magnet. I hate him, I hate him for letting my sister die but I am the one who created the poison that shrunk him and spoil his relationship with someone special to him. Hey what am I thinking, I will just sleep and forget about everthing

**Conan's POV**

Why is she so angry to me? Hav-did I hurt her, I don't know. Maybe I will just apologize to her.

**Haibara's Room**

Haibara was already fast asleep in her own room when suddenly Conan knocked the door a few times but there isn't any response so he thought "so I enter her room, well she never lets anyone to g-go in without her permission." He continued thinking and finally he decided to enter her room. As he walk in he saw a heavenly figure that is sleeping. He stare at her for awhile and his mind and his heart ask him to kiss her and thats what he did. He kiss her on her lips and unconsciously slide his hand on her strawberry blonde hair. Soon Haibara woke up her eyes widened and moaning and she didn't even push him away but Conan regain conscious and pulled out to stop the kiss. He was totally shocked of what he did and ran out of her room saying "I'm sorry" many times. Haibara just lick her lips that dried because of the sudden kiss and said "He is forever and idiot" and even blush a little.

Conan was embarrassed on what he did and at the same time blushing.

That idiot, he only knows how to do things secretly but he is still not a good kisser. Haibara thought with a little disappointment.

Conan was really embarressed on what he did but he didn't regret it be cause he finally got Haibara's kiss. "well I thi-think I will go sleep too" he said and went straight into his room. Conan felt weird, that he can't even sleep and he decided to sleep in his own house. So locked the door of Hakase's house and saw himself infront of his own house. "Ah wait a min-minute I can't enter the house without a key" he said to himself. "Hmmm where is it? Where did Hakase kept it"he thought for a moment and finally remembers it. " Hah I know its in the drawer in Hakase's room, I think I will go and take it now." and he went back to Hakase's house. He went straight into Hakase's room and took the and Hakase didn't even know because he sleep like a log. After taking the key he quickly went to his house and went to sleep in his own room.

**The next day**

The next day is Valentines day and as usual Conan and Haibara will walk to school together but this time was only silence. No one said anything maybe because of what Conan did yesterday, soon there past by a flower shop, Conan ask Haibara to wait for him and he went straight to the shop. He went to buy five red roses and went out after paying. Before he could get further a young girl chase him and handed him another three red roses while saying "Good luck with your partner and have fun". "Thanks" Conan answered back. Then he continued walking to school with Haibara. After a few minutes Haibara broke the silence to. She ask Conan "Edogawa-kun, Is that you bought just now for that someone special to you?" with a jealous tone. "Yes" Conan replied happily. "When are you giving it to her?" this time she ask teasingly. "Now I guess" he answerd back. Wh-what, but now we are going to school." she answered back with a shock tone. "Di-did I say its for Ran? No right?" he answered back. "So its for who...is it for Yoshida-san?" she ask teasingly. "Nope its not her.. its for you" he said while giving her five red roses and at the same time blushing furiously. Haibara was shock but she just accept it. "Are you sick?" she ask him while her hand touching his head. I'm not sick! Conan answered back. "Nevermind, I'm just kidding" Haibara answered back and Conan wasn't shock because he knows thats her favourite word. Soon they walk to school with Conan still blushing a little.

**Teitan Elementary School**

Well is valentines day tomorrow so its normal for the students to have crush on their opposite gender. So all the boys ask Haibara if she is free tomorrow for a date and the girls did the same to Conan. The two of them just gave them a blank look but they ignore it and continued asking. Soon a new sensei arrive, every students were schocked while asking each other "who is she?"

"Ok class... the sensei said but no one look at her. Class! she shouted. Now all student were looking at her. "Well. I'm Kawaguchi sensei and I will be your sensei for this Valentines day. Well with do something fun and I am sure you all will enjoy it. Now, lets start by picking your part-... before she could finish her sentence all the students gather at Conan and Haibara. The boys ask Haibara to be their partner and the girls ask Conan. "Stop it, I didn't mean that kind of picking and look at me now" the sensei shouted at the students. Now all the students were looking at her and she counted the number of students and there is 15 boys and15 girls. "Alright, there will be two boxes, one for the girls and the other or the boys. Each boxes has different colours of heart shape and who gets the same colour will be Valentines day partner, understand" she said with a serious tone.

"Hai!" the students answered back

Soon the sensei went back to the staff room to take the two box. Meanwhile, "I know it must be Haibara" Mitsuhiko thought and the other boys also thought the same. "I wish its Conan" Ayumi said and the other girls thought the same. "Cut that off, you haven't even pic..." Conan said and before he finish the sentence Haibara interupted "Edogawa-kun, its seems that you are very famous" she said teasingly. "You are equally famous" he answered back. All the students were thinking of who will be their partner except Conan and Haibara, maybe they are daydreaming. After a few minutes, the sensei enterered the classroom holding two small boxes.

"Class, now its time to pick, remember don't show anyone if not you will be disualified and you will not be able to participate till next year. Understand?" the sensei said. "Hai!" they answered back. After the sensei have finish talking, all the students took turn to pick colour of the heart shape by luck. After picking, Conan wanted to ask Haibara what colour she got but finally he decided to wait.

After the bell rang, Conan and Haibara walk home together and its the same, there is only silence between the two of them. Conan couldn't stand it so he ask Haibara "Are you excited" "Not really" she answered back. "Wha-whats you..." before he could finish his sentence Haibara cut it off by saying "Kudo-kun I'm sorry, I will not tell you what I got. Just wait"

**Hakasae's House**

After finish their dinner, the went straight into their respective rooms. Conan thought to himself "Who will be my partner tomorrow, I hope its not someone I hate." He even make too much noise thinking about that then he heard someone knocking on the door. When he opened it he was surprise to see it was Haibara. "Haibara, is there anything that I can help?" he asked. "Yes" she answered cooly. "What is it?" he replied back. "Its easy, al you need to do is... Shut Up, you are too noisy and I can't concentrate in making the antidotes! she said while back to where she came from. "I'm sorry" Conan shouted back.

**Valentines Day at Teitan Elementary**

All the students were really excited to know who will be their partner and what they will do. All of them hope to get their desired partner. A few minutes after all the students were in the class, the sensei who is incharge of the Valentines day special entered their class. "Class, I know that you can't wait to get your partner so lets start by finding your partner. Mitsuhiko went to Haibara whether its the same but luck was not on his side and he was dissapointed and the same goes to Ayumi when she ask Conan. After every students found their partner Conan and Haibara notice that they didn't have a partner.

"Tantei-kun, it seems that we are together again" Haibara said to Conan. "I guess so" he answered back. All the students now have got their partner and all of them were eager to know what they will do. "Lets have some fun, time to kiss your partner but remember, remember, Remember only cheeks." As the students were about to kiss the sensei stop them "Sorry I forgot, boys I will give some time to buy flowers for your partner, go and buy now." after saying the boys went to buy flowers except Conan.

"Why my luck is so bad, how I wish that get a partner who is more romantic not a detective geek that has no kissing experience" Haibara said with a disappointmen in her tone while looking the opposite side at Conan. She just frowed because Conan didn't said anything but she was surprise to see a hand holding three red roses infront of her and yes it was Conan who was holding it.

"Where did you get it?" Haibara asked while taking the flower from Conan.

"Well, not only Kaitou Kid knows magic even I know" Conan replied with a proud tone.

"Please be serious, Kudo-kun." she answered back.

"I guess I have to tell her the truth" Conan thought to himself. "Actually I bou... before he could finish his sentence Haibara hug him and kiss him not on his cheek but lips. Conan was relieved that there isn't any other boys there and even the sensei isn't there if not he will be in trouble.

"Is this an advance kiss?" he asked

"Maybe" she answered back.

After that, a few minutes later the other boys entered the classroom holding flowers for their respective partners and they gave it to them. Now all of them are waiting for the sensei and soon their waiting is over the sensei entered the class. "Ok, now time to kiss but only cheeks" the sensei said. All of them did what the sensei said except Conan and Haibara only looking at each other smiling.

"What are you waiting for Shiho? Go and kiss him" Haibara thought.

"Should I kiss her first?" Conan thought.

After waiting for so long Conan muttered out "Ha-Haibara I... before he could finish it Haibara kiss him on the lips. At first he was shocked but he decided to stick his tongue inside Haibara's mouth and the two tongues met and fought with both side didnn't even want to lose but before the winner could be decthe sensei shouted at them "stop it, didn't I say only cheeks, I never expect this from the both of you!" The others were shocked of what they did and there is only silence in the classroom until Mitsuhiko brooke it "Conan,how dare you..." but before he could finish it Haibara interupted "Tsuburaya-kun, I'm sorry, I don't feel the same towards you." Her words just gave Mitsuhiko a feeling that his heart is being shot by a gun many times.

After awhile the bell rang, Conan and Haibara was about to leave to leave when the sensei stop them "you two,stay I need to talk to you." "Hai" Conan and Haibara replied at the same time.

"Haibara, it seems that we are in trouble now." Conan said to Haibara

"I know and I have a way to solve it" she answered back.

"Huh?" he answered back with a surprise tone.

"Who taught you that?" the sensei asked them.

"What?" the answered back.

"Don't act dumb. I mean the kiss, there is no way an elementary school kid knows how to kiss like that. Tell me who taught you?" the sensei said seriously

"A friend of mine taught me" Haibara said

"A friend?" Conan thought to himself

"Is that person a boy or a girl?" the sensei said

"A boy." Haibara said

"Mind telling me what's his name?" the sensei answered back

"Shinichi Kudo." Haibara replied while Conan was looking at her blankly.

"You mean that great detective taught you such things?" the sensei asked

Haibara just noded and the both of them apologize for misbehaving in class. The sensei forgave them and warn them not to do it again. Then Haibara asked Conan "Why don't we kiss again?" "Are you addicted to kissing?" he answered back. "Forget about it, I'm just kidding." she answered with her usual smirk

**On the way home**

"Ha-Haibara." Conan muttered out.

"What, you want me to kiss you?" she answered back teasingly.

"No, its not that. I wanna ask you something." he answered back.

"What is it?" she said

"Well, why did you say that I taught you how to kiss?" he asked curiously

"Its a secret." she answerd back smiling at him

"What do you think you are doing. Anyway I don't like you at all."

Haibara was shocke of what she heard. She felt pain in her heart like its bleeding. She cried and walk home alone and didn't want Conan to see her crying. He chased after her and hug her whilke saying "Ha-Haibara, stop crying. I'm just joking." "Ok, I forgive you but you must buy me a dress and a wallet." she answered back. "Ok." he said. "Both must be expensive and baranded." she told him. Conan just noded. As soon as they reach home, Conan throw his back down and went to buy the things she asked.

"Where's he going?" Hakasae asked his adopted daughter. "Ignore that idiot." that what she answered back. After an hour Conan came back holding a bag of thing. He entered the house and went straight to Haibara's room and dump it there and went out to play soccer with his friends. Meanwhile Hakasae was just staring at him blanky.

**Dinner**

Conan, Haibara and Hakasae finished their supper and went straight to their rooms

**Haibara's POV**

What thing is this? I think I will just check it myself while taking the plastic bag. Ok, I said to myself after knowing what is it and from who. I just gotta admit he made a good choice and I like it but why did he dump it in my room.

**Conan's POV**

Does she really like me? This question suddenly appears in my mind. Wa-ait a minute what am I thinking after all I am her test subject and of course she is just looking at me always to know the progress but what kaa-san said made some sense too.

**Flashback**

"It seems that my Shin-chan, it very popular among the girls." Yukiko said to her son.

"Ah, you mean Ayumi. I already know it." Conan replied rather annoyed with his mom.

"Not only her, Ai-chan too. She stared at you more than 10 times already." she said

"Haibara likes me? No it can't be. She only looks at me to see the progress of the antidote on me." he said to convince his mom that Haibara doesn't have such feelings towards him.

"Silly, there are only two reasons why a girl looks at a boy like that. First there something on his face and the other is she likes him." Yukiko said smiling

**End of flashback, Conan's Room**

Knock, knock , knock

"Come in" a voice was heard on the other. That person walk in and Conan saw that person wearing sleeveless shirt and a mini skirt. He caught himself staring at her the whole time.

"Is there anything you like on me?" that person said teasing Conan at the same time.

"Nope. Haibara why are you in my room. Is there something that you need?" Conan asked her.

"What do you mean by that? I can't go in your room?" Haibara answered back.

"No you can't" he said

After hearing what he said she walk slowly towards him and more even closer to him. At the same time Conan was blushing at she decided to disturb him. She push him onto his bed and climb on top of him. She went nearer to him their lips almost met but she they didn't kiss instead she licked her lips

"Thanks, Kudo-kun" she said while still on top of him.

"For what?" He answered back although he already know what is it for.

"Dummy, I mean the things you bought for me I like it." she said.

"You are the one who asked for it. Anyway you are welcome." Conan said not even looking at her with a proud tone.

She just continued to stare at him and they just remain at the same position. More than 10 minutes Haibara was looking at him until he broke the silence.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"No. but there is something I wanna ask you." she said rather worried at the same time.

" What is it?" he said and at the same time he caress her strawberry blonde her with his hand.

"Will you still protect me? Now that the black guys are gone." Haibara asked him.

"Of course I will beca-use I love you" he said putting her closer to him.

"I love you too and I am not joking." she said.

The two of them were really happy to hear what their partners said to them and the only thing taht they can do is to kiss. That what they do romanticly.

**THE END, PLEASE REVIEW IT!**


End file.
